A NEW Reader's Guide to the KLK Superman AUs
by Kala Lane-Kent
Summary: A handy guide to all of our fic in the order in which they are meant to be read.


**Been quite a while since we updated this little guy and, as I'm having to do it over on Livejournal, I figured that this would be the perfect time. Hopefully this will stay more up-to-date!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Little Secrets AU:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Read My Mind: Twenty Years Ago<strong> :: Words: 4,291 :: Published: 8-22-09

A brief peek into the lives of Lana Lang, Lois Lane, Clark Kent, and Richard White, set twenty years before _**Little Secrets**_. Written for the timestamp meme on LiveJournal.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Snapshots<strong>_**: Glimpses into the past of the Little Secrets universe, set in the time between the Reeveverse films. Little looks into the moments that fell between the cracks.**

**A Pre-Destined Alignmen**t :: Words: 6,304 :: Published: 8-28-10

Clark is finally settling into his role at the Planet as he ponders his next steps toward his mission and what to make of his desk partner. Meanwhile, Lois has been given the chance to gain the coveted star reporter's position. What happens next is Fate.

**A Kind of Holiday Warmth and Cheer** :: Words: 3,756 :: Published: 12/17/2012

It's Clark's first Christmas in the trenches at the paper, only a few months after his arrival, and Lucy Lane decides that it's just not fitting for this nice guy to be eating a frozen turkey dinner and watching TV alone all night. Perfect solution? Dinner with the Lanes. Nice way to make things awkward between Lois and Clark, Luce.

**In the Light of Day** :: Words: 3,848 :: Published: 8-18-07

Just a day in the life of Lois Lane and Clark Kent, back in the days before disappearances and twins. Especially when a normal day includes Lois breaking it off with her shrink boyfriend for 'something more in blue'.

**In the Dark of Night** :: Words: 3,982 :: Published: 8-18-07

The always daring Lois Lane has discovered a lead on corruption in high places, only to find herself caught. Where's a Superman when you need him?

**Light Up The Sky** :: Words: 3,838 :: Published: 7-30-08

The perils of being a star reporter: Lois is constantly late to family gatherings. But, then again, there are certain perks to the job.

**Lighter Than Air** :: Words: 919 :: Published: 2-2-10

A chance meeting at a late summer charity ball leads to an interesting moment for Lois and Superman. A shame nothing is what it seems.

**All I Want For Christmas** :: Words: 6,899 :: Published: 12-24-08

At the last Christmas party before their worlds finally collide, both Lois and Kal-El have plenty on their minds as destiny draws closer with the help of a crimson dress and the smell of cinnamon and nutmeg.

**A Spark in the Tinderbox** :: Words: 4,835 :: Published: 1-30-10

With things somehow stalled with Superman after their moment at Christmas and Clark more longing than ever, Lois decides that Perry's little assignment in Niagara Falls is the perfect time to test a theory...

**Such Great Heights** :: Words: 6,581 :: Published: 1-30-10

Two attempts to trick Clark out of his secret down, one to go. On assignment in Niagara Falls, Lois has decided that enough is enough with the men in her life. Turnabout is fair play when you suspect a triangle for two.

**The Glow of Embers After** :: Words: 3,367 :: Published: 6-20-09

It's been six weeks since the Zod Squad nearly took over the world and Kal-El betrayed Lois with a kiss. And for all the nobility of his choice, he's finding it harder to live with his decision than he thought.

**Wintersong** :: Words: 2,692 :: Published: 1-2-10

On a cold December night when the twins are two years old, Lois Lane makes a decision that will greatly affect her future and those of her children.

* * *

><p><strong>Little Secrets<strong> [Proper]:: Words: 500,107 :: Published in sum: 4-5-08

Set after the events of SII, Lois Lane's memories return, leaving her to struggle alone with events now revealed, as well as two little secrets she never imagined. Her life moves on. But when Superman reappears on Earth, can they repair what they've lost?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Post-script Oneshots: <strong>_Following the cast as life progresses onward, quite like _**Snapshots**_ in the little windows they provide into the future and the adventures ahead.

* * *

><p><strong>Making New Traditions<strong> :: Words: 1,697 :: Published: 6-3-08

An excerpt from the Lane Family Thanksgiving Dinner. Why can't we have a nice, normal traditional holiday like other families? Ever? [Taken further from the chapter, _Blessings in Disguise_.]

**Thursday Night** :: Words: 3,879 :: Published: 12-24-07

After the pillow fight in the chapter _'Black Friday'_ and before waking up to tell the Planet a certain secret about the twins, did anyone wonder why we ended that scene without even a kiss?

**Christmas with the Kents** :: Words: 9,940 :: Published in sum: 12-25-06

Set in the future of Little Secrets, this is the first Christmas together for Lois and her Superman, and their twins Jason and Kala. And it seems that Daddy and the twins have a surprise in store for Mommy. Our story begins on Christmas Eve… _[This is the original version of the events in the __**Little Secrets**__ chapters, 'Upon a Midnight Clear' and 'Tidings of Great Joy'.]_

**How I Spent My Christmas Vacation, by Richard White** :: Words: 6,700 :: Published: 5-31-08

Anyone ever wonder what happened during those days over Christmas that Richard White and Lana Lang spent in the Bahamas while the Lanes and the Kents were back in Metropolis? _[INCOMPLETE]_

The Final Word :: Words: 3,354 :: Published: 10-27-07

A bet almost a decade old between Steve 'Grizzly' Lombard and Jimmy Olsen comes back to get the former quarterback where it hurts. Especially when Lois realizes that it was made about her...and her fiance. _[Set during __**Little Secrets **__chapter, 'Old, New, Borrowed, Blue' just before the scene 'Two Weeks 'Til']_

**Lois Lane versus Gazeera** :: Words: 2,523 - Published: 11-22-07

It's the ultimate showdown in the Little Secrets Universe. Reporter versus Reptile. The City Room Tornado versus The Dinosaur of Doom. Lois 'Mad Dog' Lane versus Ignatius 'Gazeera' the Iguana. May the best badass win.

**The More Things Change** :: Words: 5,454 :: Published: 7-11-08

Three months after the wedding of Clark and Lois, a large portion of the 'Family' gets together for an eventful Fourth of July.

**Navigating an Orchards of Mines** :: Words: 6,276 :: Published: 9-8-10

Also known as _Five Ways Lois Lane Failed At Domesticity...And One Way She Pwned._ The first few months of any marriage are full of surprises. And a couple of reality checks on your partner. Lois never claimed to be a housewife type; now Clark sees why.

**The Perils of Popularity** :: Words: 954 :: Published: 9-6-08

Clark has a question for his wife. It seems that they've grown popular enough to become a staple for the Daily Planet rumor mill.

**Connections** :: Words: 6,606 :: Published: 10-6-07

There's a time in every marriage when you finally start to set boundaries and start to realize that you share everything. Sometimes it goes well, other times not so. Welcome to the first stumbling block in the Lane-Kent marriage.

**A Small Matter of Some Gravity** :: Words: 2,226 :: Published: 5-1-09

Set in the first year of the Lane-Kent marriage, Kala decides to take a chance to be just like Daddy, with dubious results. Known in our household as 'The Lane Doesn't Fall Far From the Swing'.

**Jason Kent and the Creature from the Deep** :: Words: 2,998 :: Published: 5-15-09

Escaping from the slushly bitterness of Metropolis in January, the family retreats to the warmth of Lana's beach house in the Bahamas. But as the warmth soothes the winter from their bones, no one knows of the creature Jason is stalking...

**If It's Meant to Be** :: Words: 8,019 :: Published: 4-17-07

Their first year together has been a rollercoaster. Knowing that time away is a must, a certain Kryptonian is whisking his wife off to Paris for an adventure all on their own. Which suits Lois' anniversary plans fine.

**Lois Lane's Rules on Raising Jedi Twins** :: Words: 804 :: Published: 12-16-09

Richard's need to feed the twins' Star Wars obsession has the usual results. Now don't everyone thank Mr. White at once.

**With Clouds Between Their Knees** :: Words: 1,530 :: Published: 2-2-10

After the ten millionth time she'd heard the joke, Lois decides that if she's been said to have joined the mile-high club, she's damn well going to try.

**Great Expectations** :: Words: 10,489 :: Published: 6-24-07

Father's Day has arrived and Lois Lane is keeping a little secret – again. Only this time, it's a joyful one. Hmm, could this have something to do with what they discussed in Paris two months ago?

**On Wings of Steel** :: Words: 2,302 :: Published: 1-12-10

When Clark mentions a fear of flying anything but himself, Richard decides that something should be done about it. And goes about solving this problem in his usual Richard way. But, in the end, it's about whatever works...

**An Echo of Legend** :: Words: 3,919 :: Published: 2-15-09

For Valentine's Day, Lois decides to reenact the first interview. Inspired by 'The Date' portion of Adventures of Superman #613, with many liberties taken.

**Unfamiliar** :: Words: 11,368 :: Published: 8-21-08

Lois puts herself in a very unfamiliar situation while trying to assuage Clark's guilt over a recent accident.

**Invisible Donkeys** :: Words: 1,823 :: Published: 7-17-10

Sometimes it's amazing just how easy it is for Lois and Richard to make a simple Christmas present request into an in-joke at one another's expense. Twice, even.

**At the Closing of the Year** :: Words: 3,494 :: Published: 12-19-09

In the grand tradition of all Lane-Kent holidays, Clark Kent wants one last perfect present. And Lois has one more reason than usual to want to strangle him with the tinsel.

**Before the Clock Strikes Twelve** :: Words: 1,158 :: Published: 1-1-09

A stolen moment for our favorite couple on New Years Eve two years before 'Heirs to the House of El'. Spoilers for 'Little Secrets' and a bit of 'Snapshots: Light Up The Sky'.

**Intimidation** :: Words: 8,024 :: Published: 10-6-07

It started out as a typical summer for the Lane-Kent twins, now fourteen, spending time at Grandma and Grandpa Ben's farm. Although it seems there's a new bully in town and Kala might just have to take matters into her own hands.

**Of Pancakes and Early Mornings** :: Words: 5,736 :: Published: 9-19-08

Set the summer before 'All's Fair in Love, War, and the Front Page'. For Lana's birthday, the twins and their little sister decide that a surprise is in order..

**All's Fair in Love, War, and the Front Page** :: Words: 7,042 :: Published: 2-9-07

It's Valentine's Day in the Lane-Kent household as the usual insanity of the holiday abounds. Especially for the fifteen year old Kala and Jason.

**20 Random Facts About the _Little Secrets_-verse Lois and Clark** ::

Words: 3,586 :: Published: 10-24-07

Just some tiny little details of the _Little Secrets_ universe from the leads. Written for quirkycirce's 20 Random Facts Fest on Livejournal!

* * *

><p><strong>Heirs to the House of El<strong> :: Words: 453,348 :: Published: 12-18-10

The sequel to '_**LS**_'. Ten years ago, a devil's bargain and one little secret won them ten years of freedom. Now that same secret may come back to destroy all they've built.

* * *

><p><strong>Sessions: From the Files of Dr. Elliot Marrin<strong> :: Words: 22,582 :: Published: 6-25-11

Everyone in the _**LS**_-verse knows Dr. Marrin. Celebrated child psychologist. Lois Lane's analytical ex. In the aftermath of '_**Heirs**_', who do you turn to but the best for the kids? Even if it means turning the spotlight on the whole family at the same time.

* * *

><p><strong>Illogically Iconic<strong> :: Words: 4,754 :: Published: 10-17-09

In an unknown future, the Legion of Superheroes recruit some help in finding a rogue villain and, in doing so, gain a new perspective on an legendary moment in superhero history.

* * *

><p><strong>Love and Other Headaches :: <strong>Words: 7,275** :: **Published: 1-29-12

[Currently Writing Series]

The continuing adventures of the Lane-Kent family, in the years that span between '_Heirs to the House of El_' and the forthcoming '_Blood Will Tell_'. The journey toward destiny is never an easy one, but the road is rarely dull. Especially when you're in this family.

* * *

><p><strong>The 'In Another Lifetime' AU:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Baby, It's Cold Outside<strong> :: Words: 10,042 :: Published: 12-24-07

Sent away to North Carolina to cover a story two days before Christmas, weather conditions give Lois and Clark a real present that neither ever expected. This is our retake on the Niagara Falls scenes in SII, changing location and situation.

**Accidentally In Love** :: Words: 7,730 :: Published: 2-25-08

Lois and Clark continue investigating the honeymoon resort scheme. They are also investigating the new facet of their relationship.

**Sometimes…** :: Words: 6,760 Published: 5-10-08

Clark and Lois return to the reality of life at the paper, and the new state of their partnership just seems too surreal to those who know them.

**Whatever It Takes** :: Words: 9,430 :: Published: 6-14-08

As the series continues, changes are forcing their way into the Lane-Kent marriage. Two months into their marriage, Clark and Lois are finally into the 'firsts' in their relationship. The usual chaos, bumps, and bruises ensue.

**Before It's Too Late** :: Words: 5,687 :: Published: 8-31-08

When you're Lois and Clark, sometimes you really wish that that bit of space debris was really just space debris. Also being Lois and Clark, you know that's not going to be the case. Although it does make for a good bonding experience.

**It Ends Tonight** :: Words: 7,675 :: Published: 9-12-08

The threat has grown more grave and everything hinges on Clark and Jor-El's plot. Good thing Lois has decided on a Plan B.

**For a Moment…** :: Words: 7,317 :: Published: 9-27-08

After all the dust has settled, our pair look back on how wildly their lives have changed in the last six months and prepare for soon-to-be-arriving guests.

**Until the End** :: Words: 7,599 :: Published: 10-11-08

The moment is finally here. The arrival of the twins is imminent. But are Clark and Lois really ready for this? About as ready for this as they have been for anything else. Which is to say: no.

**Epilogue: Ever, Ever After** :: Words: 3,799 :: Published: 7-15-09

A quick look inside the lives of Lois, Clark, and the rest of the family after the events of the 'In Another Lifetime' series. Set six months beyond 'Until the End'.

* * *

><p><strong>The 'So Close [World's Finest]' AU:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Out of Reach<strong> :: Words: 4,502 :: Published: 11-20-07

Set in the universe of _Superman III_, Lois Lane returns to Metropolis following her vacation in Bermuda with a huge revelation…only to find another on her first day home.

**Thanks for the Memories** :: Words: 6,689 :: Published: 10-11-08

Set about six months after _'Out of Reach'_, the time has come for the annual Daily Planet Christmas party. Oh, how things have changed...

* * *

><p><strong>The 'Across The Universe' AU:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>As Long As There's Christmas<strong> :: Words: 1,325 :: Published: 12-27-10

Kal-El of Krypton has a surprise for his 'guest'. This story contains some spoilers for 'Across the Universe', but nothing that will harm your enjoyment of the story. This was our first try at the current story, so this may or may not remain canon.

**Being Human** :: Words: 1,486 :: Published: 11-18-10

Being a sixteen-year-old General's daughter on Earth is drama enough. Try being one on a technologically-advanced planet where your species is considered primitive and eccentric. Did we mention you're also a good-will hostage? Yeah. But there is Kal-El. Another character-study on these two before we launched into the series. No longer canon, but a nice moment in time with them.

**Across the Universe** :: Words: 42,722 [currently] :: Updated: 10-8-11

[Currently Writing Series]

On the day that we shot down the alien scout ships skimming the Earth's surface, a sixteen-year-old Lois Lane's world changed forever.

* * *

><p><strong>The 'Tales of the Multiverse' AU:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Illuminated<strong> :: Words: 3,956 :: Published: 2-2-11

At what could be the end a world that lost its Superman, a dangerous chance brings hope in the form of a Superman from a world where he lost his Lois.

**Blinding** :: Words: 3,666 :: Published: 8-6-11

On the eve of battle, the past and present of two different worlds combine to allow something extraordinary that may only be allowed to exist in a stolen moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Reeveverse Standalones or Oneshots: <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>One Breath, One Touch [Lips of an Angel-verse]<strong>:: Words: 1,415 :: Published: 4-5-11

In another world, where Superman came back too late to find her alone, Lois Lane ponders her current life and her lover. This is a oneshot from a 'verse I may never work on again. It was another bunny that just wouldn't go away until it spoke.

**Remember What You Told Me: A Reeveverse Red K Tale** :: Words: 6,403 :: Published: 1-29-11

Forced to attend a Journalism Expo in Las Vegas, Lois and Clark find themselves in a unique situation after meeting an informant in the hotel bar.

**This Strange Effect** :: Words: 8,694 :: Published: 1-25-11

Set during _SIII_. Her vacation shot to hell by the explosion of international anti-Superman articles due to his odd behavior, Lois Lane storms back with tempers blazing from Bermuda, only to confront a most unexpected situation. TRIGGER WARNING. VERY M.

**Time After Time: A Superman IV Epilogue** :: Words: 7,920 Published: 6-25-10

In the aftermath of surviving Nuclear Man's attack and Lois' veiled confession in Clark's darkened apartment, both of our pairing wonder just where they go from here. Can you rebuild after so many years of secrets in plain sight?

**Sparks on the Fourth** :: Words: 220 :: Published: 5-24-10

Just a brief moment in time between Lois and Superman, mid-summer between STM and SII, before an interview. Professionalism slips just the slightest for them both. 100-word drabbles for The First Challenge at Reeveverse.

**Sober** :: Words: 1,636 :: Published: 8-8-09

Post-SII: DC. A song on the radio following a phone call prompts Lois to reflect on the last three months of her life. Reeveverse oneshot. Written for the 12 Days of Clois Sounds of Summer challenge, Lois Joos flying solo. Be kind. :D

**Whispers in the Dark** :: Words: 1,761 :: Published: 6-14-09

Post-STM. A sequel to saavikam77's 'Flicker'. When Lois awakes from nightmares of being buried alive in an earthquake, the Man of Steel is there to comfort. She's not the only one with night terrors. Is there any way to let the horror of that day go?

**Worth a Million Words** :: Words: 2,201 :: Published: 11-20-08

When Jimmy decides to do a photo project for fun, he gets more than he bargained for. No specific 'verse. Written for Dandello at 12 Days of Clois.


End file.
